A Strange New World
by DarkWolf88
Summary: A gang of criminals are out to steal the sacred BitBeasts and the BladeBreakers are transported to another time! Will they be able to protect their BitBeasts? Full summary inside
1. Transportation

Hello everyone!  
  
This is probably going to turn out to be a very strange fic....accually, I dreamed it one night and decided to write it out. So yes, it will be VERY screwed up, as all my dreams usually are.  
  
hehehe.  
  
Oh, and if any of you read my other stories, don't worry, because I'm still working on them.   
  
Summary : A gang of criminals are out to steal the sacred BitBeasts from the BladeBreakers. Having found no way of capturing them with other bitbeasts, they decide to send the team back in time, before they're BitBeasts came to live in their beyblades, but the BladeBreakers aren't about to let them just yet. After getting lost in a strange land, 1000 years in the past, Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Kai must fight to keep their BitBeasts safe, even though they run free throughout the land! Will they be able to do it, or will they end up paying the ultimate sacrifice?  
  
Ages:  
  
Kai - 18  
  
Tyson - 16.5  
  
Hilary - 16  
  
Rei - 17  
  
Max - 16  
  
Kenny - 15.5  
  
A group of three men sat quietly at a table in a dark room. The men wore cloaks with large hoods that covered their faces.  
  
"How long has he been gone?" A deep voice asked.  
  
A man checked his watch. "Almost a day and a half."  
  
The owner of the deep voice smirked. "Good. He should be back any minute now...."  
  
Within moments, a bright light appeared from a machine in the corner. It had three cylinder shaped poles protruding out from the base, which was a metal plate.  
  
In the center of the light, a shadow appeared and grew bigger until the figure of a human was visible.  
  
Suddenly, the light faded and another cloaked man walked off the plate.  
  
"Master, as you have requested, everything is in order." The cloaked figure bent down in front of the table.  
  
The man seated in the center of the table laughed darkly. "Fabulous." He took out a small metal chip from his pocket and slid it across the table to the figure who had just stood up from the floor.  
  
"Make sure the BladeBreakers use this piece. We mustn't fail this time. We will finally be able to beat them!"  
  
Chuckles ran throughout the room.  
  
"Yes master. It will be done." The figure grabbed the piece and with a swish of his cloak, disappeared.  
  
Hilary walked through the neighborhood for about 5 minutes before coming up to Tyson's dojo. Pushing the wooden gate out of her way, she proceeded inside the courtyard, where Rei, Max, Kai and Tyson were waiting on the porch.  
  
"Good morning Hilary!" Max exclaimed cheerfully, waving her over with his hand.  
  
"Good morning. What's going on anyway?" She asked, making her over to the porch and sitting in between Tyson and Kai.  
  
"Kenny wants us to see something. Said he found it in his room last night." Tyson yawned.  
  
Kai sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" A young voice yelled from the street.   
  
Moments later, Kenny ran through the gate, carrying his laptop under his arm and a small object in his hand.  
  
"What's up Chief?" Rei asked.  
  
The young boy rushed over and stopped, gasping for breath.  
  
"I woke up early this morning and saw this laying on my desk. Someone must have climbed through the window and left it there." He held out his hand to show the team the piece he was talking about.  
  
"It looks like an ordinary bitchip to me..." Tyson said dully.  
  
"A silver one." Max added.  
  
"I've never seen a pure silver chip before." Rei said, taking the piece out of Kenny's hand and examining it closer.  
  
"Neither have I, so I decided to run a few tests this morning. It seems that this little chip can strengthen all the stats of a bitbeast!"  
  
"Really?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Something's fishy about this guys..." Kai suddenly said.  
  
"Why do you say that Kai?" Hilary asked, looking up at the stoic teen.  
  
"Someone just climbed into your room and left it in plain view. This thing could be dangerous."  
  
"Hmmm....I have to agree with Kai. It doesn't seem logical." Rei said, handing the chip back to Kenny.  
  
"From my tests, I've concluded that it poses no threat to any of your bitbeasts. Tell them Dizzi." He opened his laptop and showed the screen to his friends.  
  
"Hmph." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it, right?" Max asked.  
  
"This could give us a serious advantage at next years championships." Dizzi stated.  
  
"Alright! Give that thing to me Chief! I'll test it out for you!" Tyson exclaimed, reaching for the chip.  
  
"Not so fast Tyson! I still don't know how powerful this thing is, and I think it would be wise if a stronger blader tested it." Kenny snatched his hand away from the navy haired teen.  
  
"Oh come on Chief! I'm the best, and everyone knows it!"  
  
"Not true Tyson! I think....Kai should try it."  
  
Kai's crimson eyes shot open and looked down at the small teen. "You got to be kidding me."  
  
Kenny shook his head. "You're the strongest blader on the team, and the captain! You should be able to determine how powerful it is and the best player to use it!"  
  
"I don't know about this....." Kai picked up the chip from Kenny's hand.  
  
"Come on Kai!" Everyone pleaded.  
  
After a few moments of deep thinking, the blue haired teen sighed and took out his beyblade.  
  
Everyone cheered as Kai removed his Dranzer bit and placed the metal one down under it. After securing the new component, he snapped his bitbeast on top of it.  
  
"Alright! Just give me a minute." Kenny asked, setting Dizzi on the porch as everyone crowded around to watch.  
  
Kai sighed and nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this....."  
  
"Okay, whenever you're ready!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Go Dranzer!" He called as he launched his beyblade onto the ground.  
  
Sparks immediately began to spew out of the blue beyblade as it ran around in circles.  
  
Kai struggled to control it.  
  
"What's happening Chief!?" Tyson exclaimed.   
  
"It's too powerful! Kai! Stop or it'll destroy Dranzer!" Dizzi replied.  
  
The blue haired captain growled. "I can't!"  
  
Dranzer suddenly rose out of her beyblade, calling out in pain.  
  
"Dranzer! Oh no!" Kai gasped as he looked up at his majestic phoenix.  
  
The red firebird's feathers were tainted with black. Her movements were erratic and shaky.  
  
The blue beyblade changed it's course and headed back to it's master. Kai gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Kai! Watch out!" Hilary called.  
  
"It's out of control! Go Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed as he launched his beyblade.  
  
Dragoon shot across the lawn and collided with Dranzer, inches from Kai's feet.  
  
Just as the two beyblades contacted with each other, a bright light emerged from out of no where.  
  
Kai gasped and shielded his eyes with his arms as the light formed a bubble around the whole dojo.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Everyone called out as the light hit their bodies.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Should I continue, or not? 


	2. A Strange Land

hi again!  
  
Thank you for the reviews.  
  
This story IS probably really weird....and it's not one of my better ideas   
  
so..........I just want to apoligize  
  
lol  
  
anyway, here's the next chapter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh...." Hilary moaned as she came to. She held her head in pain. "Man....that light gave me a serious headache....." She opened her eyes again and looked around her. Max, and Kenny laid in front of her, but something was different....they were in a middle of a lush, green forest! Large, treeless mountains loomed over head, and a bright blue sky and warm sun shined down on them.  
  
Max suddenly sat up and rubbed his head.   
  
"Max! You're alright!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...I just have a headache. What happened?" He asked as Kenny woke up.  
  
"Where's Tyson? And Rei?" The youngest teen inquired. "Kai's not here either!" He began to panic.  
  
"I'm here!" Came a faint mumble.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hilary! Get off me!"   
  
Hilary gasped and jumped to her feet. She had landed on Tyson!  
  
The navy haired teen coughed and sat up.  
  
"It's about time!" He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Where are we?" Kenny asked.  
  
The group looked around their new environment.  
  
"I don't know....we're in some kind of forest." Max replied.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Kenny suddenly screamed, startling the rest of the group.  
  
"What!?" They all demanded.  
  
"Dizzi! Where's Dizzi! She gone! Ahhh!!!" Kenny cried, scurrying about trying to locate his beloved laptop. "She's not here...." He fell on his knees, sobbing.  
  
"Get a grip Chief. We'll find her eventually, but we need to figure out what to do!" Tyson said.  
  
"I think we should find Kai and Rei first. Plus, Kai knows what to do in these situations." Hilary stated.  
  
"I agree." Max replied.  
  
"Come on Chief." Tyson heaved the young teen to his feet. "We'll look for Dizzi too!"  
  
The group began to walk down a dirt path through rows and rows of trees. They had been searching for their friends for almost 20 minutes.  
  
"Kai!? Rei!? Can you hear us?!" Hilary called out. She was only greeted with her echo.  
  
"Hey! Look over there!" Max exclaimed, pointing over to his left.  
  
A dark figure was situated in a tree off the path.  
  
The group rushed over to the tree.  
  
"Hey! Who are you!? Rei? Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
The figure moaned. "Tyson? Hilary! Kenny! Max! What are you doing down there?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"It's Rei!" Hilary exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"What are we doing down here? What are you doing up there!?" Max called back up the tree.  
  
"Huh? Ahhhh!!!" Rei screamed as he noticed how high up he was. He was laying on his stomach across a thick branch. He jerked and fell backward, but managed to grab the branch he was on.  
  
"Oh no! Rei!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on buddy!" Tyson called as he began to climb the tree.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Hilary demanded as Dragoon's master struggled on the trunk of the large tree.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!"  
  
"Waaaaaah!" Rei exclaimed as his hands lost their grip on the bark.   
  
"Rei!" Everyone called out.  
  
Seconds later, the cat-like teen landed safely on the leaf covered ground on his hands and feet, surprising everyone.  
  
"Wha....how?"  
  
Rei chuckled. "I'm fine. I've been in trees my whole life!" He smiled. "Hey....where's Kai?"  
  
"We don't know." Max replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"How did we get here?" The raven haired blader asked, looking around the forest.  
  
"If I had Dizzi, I could find out." Kenny pouted.  
  
"You lost Dizzi?" Rei asked.  
  
Max dug in his pocket for his beyblade.  
  
"Oh no!" The blond blader suddenly gasped. "You guys! Draciel's gone!" He showed them his blade, the center void of his beloved bitbeast.  
  
Tyson and Rei all pulled out their beyblades and examined them.   
  
"AHHH!!! Dragoon! Where did you go?!"            
  
"Drigger's gone too!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"All our bitbeasts are gone!" Kenny grabbed his head.  
  
"Where did they go then?" Hilary asked.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud cry overhead, startling the teens. They all looked up to the sky through the tall trees.  
  
The cry grew louder, and more familiar. Moments later, a giant red bird flew across the sky.   
  
"Dranzer!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
The majestic phoenix flapped her mighty wings and hovered in the sky. She cried again before disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"That was Dranzer!" Hilary shouted.  
  
"Let's follow her! Maybe she'll lead us to Kai!" Tyson said.  
  
The team nodded and rushed off in the direction of the fire bitbeast.  
  
The fierce wind howled in his ears, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Ugh...." Kai pushed himself off the snow covered ground.  
  
"What the heck?" He looked around, dazed.  
  
He found himself in a winter wasteland, snow blowing harshly over the iced ground. Snow covered mountains gated the land as far as the eye could see.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Japan anymore...." The teen thought to himself. He glanced around himself, looking for his team. Instead, he found a small lump of snow, with a black corner sticking out. He brushed the fresh snow off the object and picked it up from the ground.  
  
"Dizzi?! How...." He decided not to ask himself anymore questions for the time being. The captain flipped open the plasma screen and hit the power button. After a few moments, a normal computer screen flickered to life, but no voice was heard.  
  
"Dizzi?" Kai asked. He knocked it on the side a couple of times, but the witty female voice never came.  
  
The blue haired teen cursed and closed the computer. He tucked the laptop under his arm and called out to his team, but his voice only echoed back to him. Kai stood up and pulled the collar of his scarf up over his mouth and nose and with an annoyed sigh, he jumped off the ledge he was on and landed in a pile of snow about three feet down. Fighting his way out of it, Kai walked through the freezing wind toward a valley in the mountains, hoping that it would lead to shelter.  
  
The captain of the BladeBreakers suddenly tripped and fell face first into the snow, exhausted. He had been fighting the storm for what seemed like forever, and he was beginning to tire.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the teen pushed himself to his feet once again and trudged through the thickening snow, shielding his face from the wind.  
  
He looked up to see the storm was beginning to fade up ahead.  
  
"Almost there...." He told himself, forcing his eyes back open.  
  
He stumbled and swayed before collapsing back to the ground.  
  
"Don't fall asleep Kai..." He told himself, fighting the impending darkness that began to cloud around him.  
  
Suddenly, the blue haired teen heard shouting from the near distance. He tried to force himself to look up, but his efforts were in vain.  
  
The darkness had won the battle, and the teen drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
tell me what you think   
  
more information will be revealed later on 


	3. New Friends and Enemies

Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I didn't think anyone would want to read this, but it seems that some people are!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh...are we there yet?" Tyson moaned.  
  
"Would you quit asking that!? You're driving me insane!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The group was getting irritable, with walking for so long.  
  
"Let's take a break guys." Rei said suddenly, sensing everyone was becoming exhausted. The Chinese blader sat down on a root of a tree and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"What are we going to do? We've been walking for hours, my laptop is missing, our leader is missing, we have no food, and don't have a clue to where we are!" Kenny exclaimed, his voice distressed.  
  
Everyone moaned.   
  
"We can't give up just yet....maybe there's a village or something close by." Rei replied.  
  
"Yeah! We can ask questions and eat there!" Tyson said.  
  
Hilary sighed. She was getting worried about Kai for some strange reason.   
  
"Come on, let's get going." Rei said, getting to his feet.  
  
"You there!" A voice suddenly yelled out from the distance.  
  
The group froze and looked up the path to see a group of 4 cloaked figures on horses gallop toward them.  
  
"What the?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
The horsemen quickly surrounded the team, aiming high tech guns at each of the teens.  
  
Kenny screamed and ducked for cover behind Max.  
  
"Who are you!?" The navy haired blader demanded, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"We are the Clan of Shadows. We have been awaiting your arrival, and our Lord Aegis is eager to welcome you." A man said, his voice sinister.  
  
The team eyed the men on horses carefully. They were unable to see their faces through the thick shadows cast by the hoods.  
  
"We mustn't detain the Master any longer!" Another man exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Rei called out as he was pushed along by the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Guys....I don't think we have any choice but to go along with them." Hilary said hesitantly.  
  
"Move!" One of the horseman commanded, his voice dark.  
  
The BladeBreakers couldn't run away as the horsemen forced them to begin walking up the trail and into the fields of a small village.  
  
A bright light penetrated the sleeping teen's eyes as he awoke. With a groan, he shielded his face with his arm.  
  
"Hey! Darien! He's waking up!" A feminine voice whispered.  
  
Kai heard footsteps drawing closer and finally came to rest next to him.  
  
As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he lowered his arm to see two pairs of concerned eyes, staring at him intently.  
  
Kai sat up immediately and jerked back. "Wh....who the heck are you?!" He demanded.  
  
A girl, about 5 years younger than him giggled. "I'm Kairi and this is my little brother Darien. You really should lay back down, you are still very weak."   
  
The blue haired teen eyed the two suspiciously. The girl had vibrant purple hair and matching eyes. Her brother had dark aqua colored hair with the same purple eyes as his sister. He then began to look around the room he was in. He was laying on a straw bed with blankets both under him and over him. The walls were of timber and there was a small window, carved out of the wall at the far end.  
  
He looked down at himself, finding that his hands and arms had been bandaged, and he was wearing only his pants.  
  
"Where am I?" His voice was hoarse.  
  
"You are in the village of the sacred fire spirit. My brother, my mother and myself found you in the mountains." Kairi replied.  
  
Kai moaned and held his head. "This can't be happening....." He thought to himself.  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you?" The young boy asked suddenly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kai asked.  
  
"You have some strange things with you. What's this? Some kind of game?" The boy fiddled with his beyblade and launcher.  
  
"Hey! Put that down!" Kai demanded, lunging for the boy.  
  
The small child handed over the beyblade and launcher. "I'm.....I'm sorry...." He whimpered, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Please forgive him. He does stupid things sometimes." Kairi bowed her head.  
  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't cry kid......here." The older teen bent down and gave the kid his launcher. "Like this..." Kai took his beyblade and snapped it into place. "Now, pull."  
  
Darien pulled the ripcord, sending the blue beyblade spinning onto the floor. It quickly began to slow down and soon came to rest.  
  
"Wow! That's sooo cool!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
Kai couldn't believe this kid had never seen a beyblade before. "You've never heard of beyblade before?"  
  
"Bey...blade?" The children looked confused.  
  
Kai sighed in defeat and stood up. "Well, thank you for your help, but I need to find my friends." He headed out of the room and into what looked like a kitchen and living room.  
  
A wooden oak table sat in the middle with 6 carved chairs. Wooden cabinets lined the walls on one end, and a large fireplace stood at the other, edged with large smooth stones. A fire was burning brightly inside, lighting the whole room.  
  
"Um...sir? I don't think you should leave just yet." He heard Kairi behind him.  
  
"What is this? Where the heck am I?" Kai demanded, panic gripping his heart.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and an older woman stepped in, carrying a basket of vegetables. She had light purple hair and green eyes, and appeared to be in her mid 30's to 40  
  
"Why hello there! I see you are awake, but you really should not be moving around!" The woman sat the basket down on the table and retrieved a blanket from a closet near the door.  
  
"Kairi? Darien? Please fetch this young man some fresh clothes." The woman told the children as she threw the blanket around Kai and ushered him over to the fireplace.  
  
"But...." He started.  
  
The woman sat him down on the wooden floor and wrapped the blanket around him more.  
  
"No buts....you've been out in that snow for God knows how long!" She went over to the side of the fire and threw another log into it.  
  
Kai suddenly sneezed, causing the flames in the pit to sway slightly.  
  
The woman chuckled softly and took a seat in a wooden rocking chair. "So, do you have a name?"  
  
"Kai." He replied coolly.  
  
"Well Kai, welcome to our home! You can just call me Layla. I see you've already met my son and daughter."  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kai looked up at Layla slightly before returning his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Well, a few hours ago, lights began to fly down from the sky, and my children saw one land near here, so we all went into the mountains to find whatever it was. We saw you struggling in a snowstorm. You had collapsed before we reached you, and the snow practically covered you. When we eventually found you, you had mild frostbite on your arms and hands, and had passed out. So, needless to say, we brought you back here."  
  
"Have you seen any other strangers around here, about my age?" Kai asked, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"No, but this group recently appeared in villages all over this forest. They call themselves the Shadow Clan, and they just came out of no where a few weeks ago."  
  
"Hmmm...."   
  
"We actually thought you might be with them. You dress very strangely." Layla smiled.  
  
"Here momma!" Kairi exclaimed as she entered the room, a fresh pile of clothes in her arms. She bent down next to Kai and handed them to him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh...thanks." Kai replied.  
  
"Why don't you get dressed and I'll get you something to eat. When you get your strength back up, Kairi and Darien can show you around town, and maybe find out about your friends." Layla said as she stood up and grabbed the basket of vegetables from the table.  
  
"Follow me." Kairi tugged on his arm gently, careful not to hurt his frostbitten arm.  
  
Kai stood up and followed the young girl to a closed room.  
  
"You can change in there. Come and sit at the table when you're done." Kairi smiled up at him again.  
  
Kai disappeared into the vacant room and changed into his new clothes.  
  
"Ugh....I feel like I should be apart of the SaintSheilds." He said to himself as he looked at his new clothes. He was wearing a black pair of pants and a red tunic with orange and navy blue stripes. A golden piece of leather came across the front of his chest, holding the sides of the tunic over his body. The garments were fairly large, so he grabbed his belt from his old pants and latched it around his waist.  
  
Once he was done, he went into the room he woke up in and grabbed his beyblade and launcher.  
  
"Dranzer?!" He exclaimed, seeing his bitchip was empty. "What the...." He called out mentally to his beloved bitbeast, but nothing replied.  
  
"I wonder if the others are gone to?" He wondered to himself as he pocketed his belongings.  
  
The blue haired teen walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the wooden table as instructed. Layla placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of him, along with some rolls of bread, and a glass of water.  
  
"Eat up! You should feel better." Layla smiled as she prepared two more settings for her children.  
  
Kai hesitated. These people were poor, and he would feel horrible if he burdened them.  
  
"It won't be any good to you if it's cold, eat up!" The woman's voice snapped the teen out of his thoughts.  
  
"I...don't want to burden you...." Kai mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Layla laughed. "Nonsense! Now eat!" She handed the teen a wooden spoon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	4. Meeting the Enemy

Hey again!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The BladeBreakers came to a large field surrounding the small village. The field had all sorts of plants growing in it, and villagers were busy tending to them. As the horsemen and teens walked through, the people took a moment to glance up from their work and stare intently at the foreigners.  
  
"Wonder what their problem is?" Tyson muttered to himself.  
  
As they continued through the fields, they soon entered the village itself. People scowled at them as they walked through, but didn't say a word. After getting a good look at the teens, the villagers turned back to whatever they were doing and ignored them, like it was an everyday event.  
  
"Kai would fit in perfectly here!" Tyson said.  
  
"Quiet!" One of the men on the horses hit the navy haired blader in the back with his gun.  
  
The team passed a large statue in the center of the village, causing them to gasp.  
  
"Is that?" Kenny started.  
  
"It's Dr..Drigger!" Rei exclaimed. He stopped for a moment, examining the stone figure. "But...how?!"  
  
"The sacred tiger of the mountains protects this village." One of the horsemen replied. "Now move!"  
  
The team was led into a large building with a straw roof. Inside, it had many different rooms, each with villagers and more cloaked men.  
  
"It's about time you got here, the master grows very impatient!" A man exclaimed.  
  
A group of 5 guards escorted the team through the building and ushered them into a large room. A desk was set in front of them, and a dark figure sat behind it, wearing the same crimson cloak as everyone else. He had light brown hair, and piercing green eyes. He chuckled as he faced the team.  
  
"Well, hello BladeBreakers." His voice was deep and dark.   
  
"Who are you?!" Tyson demanded.  
  
He chuckled again. "You can call me Marik. I'm the one that sent you all here."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Ahhh! That beyblade component! You left it in my room, didn't you!?" Kenny asked.  
  
Marik chuckled once again. "Yes, how perceptive of you! I'm surprised you were smart enough to have Hiwatari use it....he's the only one that would be able to unlock it's power!"  
  
"Where are we!? Why have you brought us here!?" Rei demanded.  
  
"You're bitbeasts are powerful, and with them trapped in your beyblades, we failed to obtain them from you. The Shadow Clan invented a way of going back in time, to the time of the bitbeasts! Bringing the BladeBreakers here, we were able to release your beasts, and now, with them running free, we will be able to catch them, and harness their power for our own!" Marik laughed maniacally.  
  
"Wh....what are you planning on doing with us?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I have no use for you anymore so.....one moment." Marik paused, staring at each of the teens.  
  
"I count 5 BladeBreakers....where is their captain? Where's Hiwatari!!?"   
  
"We...we haven't located him yet sir. He must have been separated when they entered the past!"  
  
Marik slammed his fists on his desk, startling the teens.  
  
"Find him NOW! Send soldiers out to every village! Check every house until he's found! We can't risk him meeting up with Dranzer!"  
  
"Y..yes sir!" The man scrambled out of the room.  
  
"You're captain.....Hiwatari is a clever one, but he can't stay hidden for long!" Marik said, sitting back down in his chair. "Take them to the dungeon to await execution."  
  
"Execution!?" The teen's exclaimed.  
  
5 guards grabbed them and began hauling over to another room, throwing them in separate cage like cells.  
  
"What's going to happen now to us now? We can't just let them kill us!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Are only hope is Kai!" Kenny replied.  
  
"Let's just hope he finds us before they find him!" Rei said.  
  
"Open up in the name of the Shadow Clan!" A dark voice yelled from outside.  
  
"Quick!" Layla pushed Kai into a closet and closed the door softly. "Don't say a word!"  
  
"I said open up!"  
  
Layla opened the door and 3 cloaked figures entered the small house.  
  
"Have you seen any strangers around here? Anything at all?"  
  
"No, not at all! If I had, I would have reported to Lord Marik."  
  
The men began searching the house, going into every room as if searching for something.  
  
One man came to the closet door. Kai held his breath as he saw a shadow appear from under the crack. He heard the door handle turn, and the door begin to open.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Screaming echoed from somewhere outside.  
  
"Quick!" The cloaked men rushed out of the house and disappeared into the village.  
  
Layla closed the door and opened the closet.  
  
Kai let out a loud sigh of relief. "What was that about?"  
  
"Those were members of the Shadow Clan. They've been searching for 6 teenagers ever since you arrived here, and I think you are one of them."  
  
"Then why don't you hand me over? I'm putting you and your in danger!"  
  
Layla shook her head. "We don't fear the Shadow Clan here. I'm guessing they have already found your friends, and are now looking for you. You best be careful."  
  
"Hey Kai!" Kairi's voice called from outside as she rushed into the kitchen, her brother following close behind. "Come on! We're going to give you a tour of the village!"  
  
Darian grabbed his bandaged hand gently and began pulling him toward the door.  
  
"Be very careful. I hope you can find your friends, but I don't want to see you hurt!" Layla said as they exited the house.  
  
The blue haired teen rushed back and grabbed Kenny's computer, just in case he was to meet up with his team.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Kai smiled at the middle aged woman as the three disappeared outside.  
  
"And this is the town square!" Kairi said, pointing to a large statue in the middle of a fountain.  
  
"What?! Impossible!" Kai exclaimed. The statue was Dranzer! "That's Dranzer! But....how?!"  
  
"Dranzer? She has a name?" Darian asked.  
  
"That's a fountain in commemoration of the sacred phoenix of fire! She looks over everyone in this village!" Kairi explained.  
  
"Every village around here has a guardian spirit! There's the village of the mountain, protected by the white tiger spirit, the village of water, protected by the turtle spirit, and the village of the wind, protected by the dragon spirit!" Darian continued.  
  
"I see...." Kai looked at his empty beyblade. "So...Dranzer, Draciel, Dragoon and Drigger are all guardians of the villages in this strange world...but that still doesn't explain why Dranzer's missing!" He thought to himself.  
  
"Ahhh! Someone help me!" A young girl screamed.  
  
The three took off running in the direction of the scream, hoping to help whoever it was.  
  
"Come on little girl!" A cloaked figure grabbed a young girl by the throat, holding her against the wall of a building.  
  
"Please...I don't know anything!" She pleaded.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Kai yelled, appearing behind the figure.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" The cloaked man dropped the girl as he turned to face the older teen. "Wait a minute...you're....you're Hiwatari!"  
  
Kai smirked. "That's right." With that, he punched the man square in the face, knocking him out instantly.  
  
"Thank you sir..." The girl bowed before the blue haired teen before running off.  
  
"Are you alright Kai?" Kairi asked as she ran up to his side.  
  
"Shh!" Kai covered her mouth and glanced around the corner of the building.  
  
"We've found the BladeBreakers, and Lord Marik wishes for everyone to return to form search parties for the captain!" Another cloaked man told a group.  
  
The men cheered.  
  
"Now, let's head back to headquarters!"  
  
"I have to follow them!" Kai said, looking back at the knocked out man.  
  
"No Kai! They'll kill you!" Kairi hugged the teen, starling him.  
  
The captain pulled her off of him and bent down, looking her in the eyes. "I have to protect my team. But I'll be back once I find them." He smiled at the young girl, causing her to blush.  
  
"Be careful Kai!" Darian said as the older teen got up and stripped the man of his crimson cloak.  
  
Kai nodded and swung the cloak around his shoulder, fastening it in place. Throwing the hood over his head, he walked out from behind the house and followed the men out of the village.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	5. Close Rescue

Hey again!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter!  
  
This chapter, I think, isn't that great...but oh well....  
  
anyway, here it is!  
  
Enjoy...if you can  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who the heck are you?" One of the men asked as Kai approached them, disquised in the same crimson cloak. His slate colored bangs hung out slightly from the hood, but other than that, his face was shrouded in shadow. The cape was fairly large on the teen, and he had to keep pulling at it in order for it to stay on his body.  
  
"He must be a new recruit sir." Another man replied.  
  
"Very well then. You're late! We're heading out!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Kai bowed slightly. "Strange....they didn't ask for a name...." The teen thought to himself. Mentally, he sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to think one up for now.  
  
The group of caped figures began heading out of the village of flame and entered the surrounding forest.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kai asked suddenly.  
  
"Didn't they brief you when the master sent you?"  
  
Kai shook his head, his bangs flopping side to side.  
  
The man sighed. "Lord Marik has captured the enemy, and wishes us to return to begin looking for their captain.  
  
Kai jumped slightly. Captain? Enemy? What were they talking about?!  
  
Another man chuckled beneath his hood. "Those stupid BladeBreakers don't have a clue what's going on! This mission was easier than everyone thought!"  
  
"Don't be so naive! Their captain is very resourceful! He was trained by BioVolt, and will prove difficult to kill. And don't forget about the sacred bitbeasts! We still have to located each of them and capture them!"  
  
Kill!? Kai shuddered at the word. Were they planning on killing him? His crimson eyes went wide beneath the hood. Were they going to kill everyone else as well!? And their bitbeasts, they were out to get them too! But what exactly did they hope to accomplish?  
  
"Bitbeasts? Why are you going after them?" Kai asked.  
  
"You ask alot of questions."  
  
"I have a bad memory." Kai glared at the man. This guy was really starting to piss him off!  
  
"Since we've failed to capture the sacred bitbeasts in the real world, we were forced to go back in time to retrieve them. Bringing the BladeBreakers here, their bitbeasts were released from their confinds and now roam free! Now, we will be able to capture them, transport them to the real world and take over! With they're combined powers, we'll be unstopable, and with the BladeBreakers dead, no one will be able to reclaim the sacred spirits!"  
  
The cloaked men began to chuckle to themselves.  
  
"Idiots..." Kai sighed mentally. "So, the BladeBreakers are up against another mentally challenged moron and his minions bent on taking over the world.....nothing new here." The teen continued to think to himself. "These guys sound like the revival of BioVolt, but they're out to kill us..."  
  
After about 20 minutes of walking, the group entered another village, also identical to the one they had just left.  
  
Kai examined everything that caught his eye. His gaze stopped at the statue in the center of the small town.  
  
"Drigger?!" Kai stared at the statue as he passed. It was the perfect likeness of Rei's beloved bitbeast, just like the one of Dranzer in the village of flame. "I wonder if every village around here has something like this...."  
  
The four cloaked figures soon entered a large straw house. Doors lined the walls on both sides, reminding Kai of a hotel. The main level was extremely large, and a staircase sat at the very back wall.  
  
"You're late." A dark voice called as they stopped in the center of the open level. A man with light brown hair walked down the staircase, his crimson cape flowing behind him.  
  
"What is it with these guys and capes?!" The blue haired teen raised an eyebrow at the approaching man.  
  
The men bowed on one knee. Kai immediatly dropped down, mimicing every action they took.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord Marik. We came as soon as we heard." A man said, not daring to look up.  
  
"So that's Marik..." Kai thought. "He looks....familiar somehow...."  
  
Marik huffed and the men stood up.  
  
"Hey! Put me down you freak!" A feminine voice exclaimed behind them, causing everyone's gaze to turn.  
  
A large, bulky man walked in, with a young brunette slung over his shoulder. Another struggling navy haired boy was under his arm.   
  
"I want my laywer!" The boy yelled.  
  
"Tyson! Hilary!" Kai nearly exclaimed, but bit his tongue.  
  
Another large man followed, carrying two more teens...Rei and Max. Kenny was last, being held up by the back of his shirt.  
  
The struggling team was dropped in front of Marik, who smirked down on them, staring at them with his peircing green eyes, causing shivers to run down their spines.  
  
"Any word on Hiwatari?" He asked the cloaked men, who shook their heads.  
  
"Kai Kai Kai! What is it with Kai!?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Hilary asked, poking Dragoon's master in the arm.  
  
Marik chuckled. "You're captain is unique. With him running around out there, he could foil our plans. BioVolt might have trained him, but ever since he met up with you....he's grown weak!" Marik seemed to boil with rage as he said that last word. He sounded like just like Boris!  
  
"Weak!? Kai is FAR from weak mister!" Hilary exclaimed, getting to her feet.  
  
"Silence!" Marik brought his hand across her face, sending her back to the ground.  
  
Kai growled and clentched his hands into fists, wanting despertly to attack this guy. How dare he hit her!  
  
The rest of the team rushed to Hilary's side, making sure she was okay.  
  
"You jerk!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Marik only chuckled. "It's been a pleasure BladeBreakers, but now, you must die!"  
  
The team gasped as the men that brought them in picked them up from the ground.  
  
Marik exailed loudly and took out a gun from his cloak. "I'll leave this job in your capable hands." He tossed the gun over to one of the cloaked men before turning and proceeding to head back up the stairs.  
  
"Can I do it? Please?" The men began to beg the gun's holder.  
  
"The rookie can do it. He must prove his keep." The man turned to Kai and held the gun out to him.  
  
Kai grimaced at the weapon. He hated guns....they had been used on him too many times in the past, and he never willed himself to touch one, but he had to, for his team's sake. Nodding, he silently took the gun and walked over to the teens, who stared at his with fright filled eyes. Hilary's eyes widened slightly, recongizing the blue bangs that hung out from the shadow of the hood. "It can't be....can it?"  
  
"Move!" He yelled as darkly as he could, opening a door and aiming the gun at them.  
  
Taking the hint, the frightened BladeBreakers proceed into the new room. Hilary took a moment to glance at the caped figure before entering the room. Tyson was the last. He glared at the disquised teen and snarled at him for a moment.  
  
"I said move!" Kai shouted, hitting the navy haired teen on the back with the butt of the gun, forcing him to fall into the room.  
  
Kai followed and closed the door swiftly behind him. "Just my luck!" He exclaimed mentally, seeing a door in the back wall, leading to the outside.  
  
The captain eyed his team, some were frightened stiff, others looked at him bravely, as if saying, 'bring it on!' He smirked inwardly and stuffed the gun under his cape as he approached Kenny, who was shaking uncontrolably and muttering to himself.  
  
Kai stopped just in front of him, and looked down at him through the hood's shadow. He reached back into his cape, causing the boy to stammer in fear.   
  
The youngest teen forced his eyes shut as he heard a swoosh from the cloak.  
  
"You should be more careful with something like this...." A familiar voice said softly, almost whispering.  
  
Kenny opened his eyes slowly to see his laptop, positioned in front of his face.  
  
"Dizzi?!" He nearly exclaimed, but a hand reached out and grabbed his mouth.  
  
"Be very quiet, all of you." Kai told his team in a whisper as he pulled the hood off his head.  
  
Large smiles grew on everyone's faces as they saw their captain.  
  
Hilary was about to launch herself at him and grab him in a tight hug, but his arm swung out, holding a gun and he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying right past her and into the door, breaking the lock and leaving it hanging slightly open.  
  
"Hilary! No!" Rei exclaimed, pretending the bullet had hit her.  
  
The others soon got the hint and followed along, as Kai fired two more bullets into the back wall. He jerked his head over to the open door, and the teens quietly crept out into the daylight.  
  
Kai fired off two more bullets before following his team out.  
  
"Okay, now, I want everyone to run off that way." He pointed to his right and into the forest. "Once you get to the forest...."  
  
"Hey! Who made you leader?" Tyson asked.  
  
"If I remember, Mr. Dickinson!" Kai growled at the annoying teen, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door. "What's taking so long!"  
  
Kai cursed and pulled his hood back over his head.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hilary asked.  
  
Before Kai could reply, Tyson sneezed loudly.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, and the caped men entered. "Hey! What's going on?!" One demanded. They were too stupid not to notice any blood on the floor or any bodies.  
  
The eldest teen cursed. "Quick! They're getting away!" He fired a few more shots at the trees in the nearby forest, signaling his team to start running.  
  
Marik stomped into the room, demanding to know what the heck was going on. He grabbed Kai by the front of his cape and shook him slightly.  
  
"After them you fools!" He growled at the other men, who took off running after the teens.  
  
"How hard can it be to kill off 5 teenagers?!" He shouted in Kai's face, as he shoved him against the wall of the house.  
  
The force of the impact knocked the hood off Kai's head, revealing his face.  
  
Marik gasped and stared at the teen with wide eyes. "It....it's you! You're Hiwatari!"  
  
Kai chuckled, a large smirk forming on his face.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Suddenly, the blue haired teen slid out from under the large cape and fell to the ground. He took off running after his team, pushing past the caped men that had already begun to run after them.  
  
"Later, Marik!" Kai yelled back snidely, waving his arm.  
  
"It's Hiwatari!" The men exclaimed as the teen zoomed by them. He was much faster than them, and was quickly advancing toward his team.  
  
Marik cursed and grabbed a modified rifle from one of the guards. He aimed it carefully at the retreating teen and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Kai! Over here!" Max exclaimed, as Kai entered the forest.   
  
The blue haired teen stopped for a second before heading toward the blond, but suddenly, his eyes went wide, as pain tore through his leg. He crashed to the ground limply.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed and rushed over to their captain.  
  
Kai pushed himself up on his knees. "What happened?" He tried to stand, but immediatly began to fall.  
  
Hilary caught him and helped him stand. "Are you alright?!" She was extremely worried.  
  
Kai looked down at his left leg. There was a large gash on the side, where a bullet had grazed him.  
  
The cloaked men were approaching fast, and Rei and Hilary each pulled his arms around there shoulders.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Tyson exclaimed as the team began to run as fast as they could deeper into the woods.  
  
Kai eventually shrugged off his helpers and began to run by himself, with a noticble limp.  
  
"Let us help you Kai!" Hilary argued.  
  
"I'm fine! Less talk, more running!" He said between gasps of breath.  
  
More bullets began to wiz by their heads. Marik, along with more cloaked guards were fast approaching.  
  
"We have to find somewhere to hide!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Kai! Over here!" A young voice exclaimed.  
  
The team stopped for a moment, looking for the owner of that voice. Everyone gasped as they saw a horse drawn cart race down the pathway, not too far from them. It slowed to a stop, and Kai rushed over to it, his team following close behind.  
  
"Quick! Get it!" The driver of the cart called.  
  
"What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to...." Kai stopped himself as a bullet landed in the side of the cart, barely missing his head. He ran around to the back and began helping his team into the cart's bed, which was full of hay.  
  
"Hide yourselves!" The young girl said.  
  
Everyone nestled themselves in the pile of hay as the girl cracked the reigns, signalling the horse to gallop off.  
  
Their pursuers tried to grab the cart, but failed. Marik threw his weapon on the ground and cursed.  
  
"Follow them! Don't loose their trail!" He commanded as he stomped his foot down on the weapon, snapping it in half. "Damn you Kai!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	6. Search for the BitBeasts

Sorry for the wait!  
  
I was procrastinating this chapter, but now, here it is!  
  
Thanks to my friend Phoenix-Roar for the idea of the ending of this chapter. I couldn't quite remember it, but I think it's close enough  
  
XP  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The horse slowed down to a trot once they had lost the enemy.  
  
The BladeBreakers had climbed out on top of the pile of hay, and were busy picking the stray pieces from their hair and clothing.  
  
"Oh Dizzi! I missed you so much!" Kenny hugged his laptop tightly. He opened it up and turned it on, only to be greeted with a normal computer screen. "Dizzi?"  
  
"She's gone." Kai said.  
  
"What?!" Kenny looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Maybe you just need to hit it a couple times!" Tyson said, about to take the computer and whack it.  
  
"I've already tried. Dizzi's gone, just like Dranzer." Kai showed them his empty beyblade.  
  
"Wait a minute...you hit her!?" Kenny shouted. Kai only glared at the annoying boy.  
  
"Yeah...all our bitbeasts are gone too!" Rei said.  
  
The blue haired teen suddenly hissed in pain and Hilary picked some straw away from it. He was about to move away from her, but she held him down.  
  
"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine!"  
  
"That's a pretty serious scratch Kai." She squinted at him.  
  
"Ahh! Don't touch it!" He almost yelled as she went back to picking out the hay.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Max asked, changing the subject as Kai and Hilary continued to argue.  
  
"We're going to the village of flame, my home." The young girl driving the cart replied. She turned around to smile at the teens.  
  
"Her name's Kairi. Her and her family found me in the mountains." Kai muttered. He was pulling off the bandages around his arm and rewrapping them around his thigh.  
  
"Here..." Hilary took the end of the bandages and finished wrapping his wound, and knotting it tightly in place. Blood immediately began to soak through. "What happened to your arms?"  
  
"Yeah, and why are you dressed like that!?" Tyson added.  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the small black marks and cuts that trailed his forearms and biceps.  
  
"When we found him, he was frostbitten." Kairi answered, earning a glare from the eldest teen.  
  
"But why are you dressed like that?" Tyson asked again.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" Kai snapped. He didn't like the outfit either, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
"You look like Ozuma or something!" Tyson snickered.  
  
"Tyson, stop while you're ahead..." Rei said, hearing Kai start to growl dangerously.  
  
"The Shadow Clan was searching our village. He's in disguise. They have been looking for all of you for some time now." Kairi said.  
  
The horse drawn cart finally entered the village and Kairi steered it into a barn, closing the doors behind it.  
  
The BladeBreakers all jumped out of the back, brushing themselves off and getting rid of any leftover hay.  
  
They quickly rushed across the dirt street and into another house.  
  
"Yay! You came back!" Darian ran over to Kai, hugging his leg.  
  
"Hey! You've found your friends!" Layla exclaimed as she followed her son into the main room. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Kai's leg was grazed." Hilary replied, smiling as the teen sent a death glare at her.  
  
Layla gasped. "Lay down now!" She rushed off to get some supplies.  
  
"I'm fine!" He called out, but Rei and Tyson had grabbed hold of him, and were forcing him over to a makeshift couch near the fireplace.  
  
Kai growled, demanding they let him go, but it was no use. Rei had shoved him back on the couch, and Tyson sat on his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of the blue haired teen.  
  
"Tyson, get OFF!" He yelled, his voice dark with anger. "You're...to.....HEAVY!"  
  
The navy haired blader just chuckled to himself, holding the older teen down with his weight.  
  
Everyone, but Kai, couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
  
Tyson eventually got off so Layla could bandage his leg more properly, and once she was done, Kai got to his feet, rushed over to Tyson, and landed his fist in his face, sending the teen to the ground in pain.  
  
Needless to say, the laughing stopped instantly.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that this Shadow Clan is after our bitbeasts?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai nodded silently.  
  
"Oh no! We need to find them before they do then!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"But how?! They could be anywhere, and who knows if they would recognize us!" Kenny replied.  
  
"Our bitbeasts are the guardians of four different villages...Drigger at the village of the mountains, Draciel at the village of water, Dragoon, at the village of the wind, and Dranzer...here, at the village of flame." Kai said. "They're most likely somewhere around there."  
  
"Each of those villages have a stone statue in the center of the animals you've described." Kairi said.  
  
"But, you must remember that the Shadow Clan is also after your lives!" Layla said.  
  
"That's right. They want all of us dead, so we won't be able to reclaim our bitbeasts." Kai added. "They plan on capturing them and using their power to take over the world."  
  
"Sounds just like BioVolt!" Rei said.  
  
Kai nodded sadly.  
  
"BioVolt? What's that?" Hilary asked.  
  
Everyone looked over at the blue haired teen, almost fearing to answer.  
  
"BioVolt was an evil organization, training beybladers to steal bitbeasts so they could dominate the world." Kai stated, breathing in deeply at all the memories.  
  
"I heard one of those capped freaks saying that you trained there Kai!" Darian said softly.  
  
"Really?" Hilary looked at Kai again, sadness growing in her ruby eyes.  
  
Kai nodded again. "Unfortunately, I did. My Grandfather was the owner...."  
  
Hilary gasped. "I...I never knew..."  
  
"That Marik guy seemed desperate to get to you too!" Rei said suddenly.  
  
"I know...he....he's familiar somehow...I can't put my finger on it, but I swear I've seen him before." Kai said.  
  
"You don't think he has anything to do with Voltaire or BioVolt, do you Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know...."  
  
"Hey guys...what's up?" A drowsy voice asked.  
  
Tyson walked into the room and collapsed onto the makeshift couch. Kai's punch had knocked him out, and now he had a black eye and swollen lip. His nose had almost been broken, and Kai seemed slightly disappointed about it.  
  
"Well, the only thing to do now is go and find out bitbeasts!" Rei said, standing up.  
  
"Before you do, we better get you some different clothes. You'll be less easy to recognize." Layla stood up and headed into another room. Moments later, she brought back 5 pairs of fresh clothes for the rest of the team.  
  
Hilary's outfit was very similar to Mariam's, while Kenny's looked more like Joseph's.  
  
Tyson and Max's clothes looked like Dunga's, but the sleeves were short and neatly cut. Rei's outfit was close to Kai's but the colors were different and the tunic was much longer.  
  
Everyone felt awkward in their new clothes. Kai had gotten used to it, but still felt slightly uncomfortable with his bare chest being exposed.  
  
"Tyson, I would hide your hat." Max said.  
  
"Aww...but why?"  
  
"Just do it Tyson!" Kai growled.  
  
The navy haired blader frowned and began mumbling to himself about how unfair everything was when suddenly, screams and shouts were heard from outside.  
  
Everyone rushed out the front and peered around the house, trying to see what was happening.  
  
And ear shattering cry rang throughout the village and a fierce wind blew dust up into the sky.  
  
"Quick! Before it gets away!"  
  
The BladeBreakers' eyes went wide as they saw a familiar, fire red bird struggle as capped men tossed ropes around her neck and claws, trying to anchor her to the ground.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai called, rushing over to his beloved bitbeast.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary started to chase him, but Rei held her back.   
  
"No, not yet." He said.  
  
She nodded slightly and continued to watch the scene.  
  
"Let her go!" Kai yelled, launching his beyblade at the ropes, severing them and freeing the phoenix from the ground.  
  
Dranzer cried out, knocking her assailants into a house with her wings.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai yelled up to his bitbeast, standing directly in front of her.  
  
She looked down at the blue haired teen, her eyes glowing red in anger.  
  
"Dranzer?" Kai looked up at the majestic phoenix, confusion in his crimson eyes.  
  
The bitbeast let out another piercing cry and began to glow. Flames danced up from between her feathers.  
  
Kai glared into his bitbeast's glowing eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "Dranzer! Stop!" He called again.  
  
The legendary phoenix flapped her wings, sending a strong gush of wind at Kai, nearly knocking him from his feet.  
  
"Get away Kai! She's going to attack!" Rei yelled, approaching his captain slowly.  
  
"No! Stay back!" Kai called back.  
  
"Do it now you morons!" One of the cloaked men exclaimed as he regained consciousness. The men aimed their weapons at the bitbeast, willing to attack it.  
  
Dranzer let out one last ear shattering screech and unleashed a giant fireball, engulfing everyone who stood in her way.  
  
Kai's arms went up defensively, shielding his face from the fire, but he felt no pain. His eyes went wide, and he looked about him. The cloaked men were quickly incinerated, leaving their accomplices stunned.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary cried, running over to the teen surrounded by the mystic fire.  
  
"No Hilary!" Tyson grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
Tears were pulling at the corner of her eyes as she watched Kai struggle in the fire, but amazingly, he didn't appear to be burning!  
  
"Dran.....zer!" Kai clenched his teeth, trying to break out of the flames, but they seemed to anchor him to the ground.  
  
The majestic phoenix looked down at her master with loving eyes. She chirped happily before jumping into the air.  
  
"No! Don't!" Kai extended his hand, reaching out to his phoenix, but the flames surrounding his body immediately began to burn, as if warning him not to make another move. The teen cursed as more cloaked men tried to overpower Dranzer, but the phoenix released another wave of fire, forcing her attackers to run off before they were killed.  
  
The mystical fire bird chased every last member of the Shadow Clan out of the village before disappearing in the darkening clouds above.  
  
The fire slowly began to dissipate, and Kai fell to his knees, his skin and clothes slightly singed.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone rushed over to their captain, eager to see if he was alright.  
  
"That was freaky!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Kai? Are you alright?" Hilary looked curiously at his crimson eyes, which seemed to be lost in the clouds.  
  
He clenched a fistful of dirt as his body began to tremble slightly.  
  
"No......Dranzer...." Kai murmured. "DRANZER!!!!!"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  



	7. Another Journey Begins

Another story I haven't looked at in forever heh.  
I actually wrote this chapter during Honors English today...and even drew pictures!  
The BladeBreakers find one of their bitbeasts!  
YAY!  
I'm sure everyone's just soooo happy about that!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
Hopefully this story isn't going downhill too fast....  
  
Enjoy if you can!  
-------------  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson whined, dragging his feet along the dusty earth as the group made their way through the forest.

Hilary growled dangerously, her eye twitching. She had just about enough of Tyson's complaining, and was about to attack. Rei noticed this, and stopped it just in time.

"We'll get there eventually, just have patience!" The raven haired teen said.

"But we've been walking for hours! I bet we're lost!"

"Tyson, calm down! Layla gave Kai a map, and I'm sure he knows where he's leading us!" Kenny exclaimed.

Kai, at the front of the group, had remained quiet ever since they left the village of flame. He knew they were on the right path to the next village, but secretly, his mind was somewhere else.

"Dranzer...." He though with a sigh.

"Kai?" Someone called his name.

He chose to ignore it and continued walking.

The rest of the team exchanged glances at one another. Sure, it was like Kai to be this way, but they could all sense something else was wrong.

"Hey Kai!" Hilary rushed up to his side, looking at the side of his face. "How's that leg doing? You need to take a break?"

This statement earned an infamous death glare from the blue haired teen.

"Geez, it was just a suggestion! What's eating you?!"

Kai stopped walking, signaling everyone else to do the same.

"Come on Kai, you can tell us!" Tyson exclaimed, appearing next to Hilary.

"Is it about Dranzer?" Kenny asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Rei said.

Kai sighed. "That's a part of it...." He admitted.

The rest of his team crowded around their captain, wanting to hear more.

Kai grimaced mentally. He hated it when they did this.

"Her eyes....she didn't know who I was." His gaze dropped to the ground. "If she was like that, the others will be too."

"Well, we'll just have to make them remember us!" Max exclaimed.

"Dragoon could never forget me!" Tyson said proudly, earning a death glare from Kai.

"I don't think it's simply a matter of forgetting....I think they were brainwashed when we arrived."

"How is that even possible!?"

Kai opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly, a shrill cry echoed through the air.

The team glanced about them, wondering if something dangerous was coming.

"Ehhh.....guys...." Kenny's teeth were chattering and he held his empty laptop tightly against his chest.

The cry sounded again, but this time, Kai relaxed slightly.

"It's alright...it's just a fox." He said coolly.

"That's one heck of a fox!" Max exclaimed, hiding behind Tyson.

"Calm down will ya?" Their blue haired captain was growing annoyed.

Suddenly, the cry appeared again, but this time it was quite loud, and it startled most of the group.

A brilliant flash of white and gold shot past Kai, narrowly missing him and collided with Kenny, bringing him straight to the ground.

"Ahhh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" The youngest teen screamed, frailing about.

"Awww...it's so cute!" Hilary giggled at the small creature on top of the boy genius.

The fox was busy licking his face, it's three tails whipping back and forth in excitement.

Tyson walked over to the two and grabbed the strange fox by the scruff of the neck.

"What a weird fox! I've never seen one this ugly before!"

"Tyson....I don't think....." Kai started, but it was too late.

The fox scowled at the navy haired youth and in the blink of an eye, whacked him across the face with it's clawed paw.

"Ahhhh!" Tyson reeled back in pain, dropping the beast back on top of Kenny.

"That's all you have to say to me after all this time?! I've been searching for you guys for days!" A female voice came from the fox, and it sounded extremely familiar.

"Whoa! You...you talk?!" Max was amazed.

"You sound familiar...what's your name?" Rei asked, bending down next to Kenny and the fox.

"Well I guess you wouldn't recognize me...since I've been living in a 20th century computer all my life...."

"Dizzi?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's about time Chief!" The fox grinned, brushing up against her master.

"Oh my gosh Dizzi! I've missed you soooo much!" The young brunette pulled the white and gold fox to his chest in a tight hug.

"I _am_ alive you know...that means I..._need_....air!" Dizzi croaked.

"Sorry....." Kenny laughed nervously, releasing his bitbeast.

"So Dizzi...you seem to know who we are..." Hilary started.

"Well of course! I've only had to follow you around for....oh....only a few years!"

"When we were transported to this....place...all our bitbeasts disappeared!" Max started.

"We had a run in with Dranzer....and she nearly killed Kai!" Rei finished.

"I see...." The bitbeast turned and faced the stoic captain, who was staring out into the surrounding foliage.

"Do you know what's going on Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"When I realized I had been released from your computer, I immediately set out to find you...of course. I ran into these weird men with capes and found out that they were after the four sacred bitbeasts...."

"We know _that_ already..." Tyson grumbled, still sore from the three red scratches across his face.

The fox sighed. "It seems I'm the only one that wasn't affected by the separation process...but I believe once Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel and Dragoon see their masters and bits again, they'll regain their memories and return."

"Are we done with the chit chat? If we stay here any longer, we are sure to be found out." Kai's harsh voice said suddenly.

"Kai's right....let's get to the next town before nightfall." Hilary said.

With that, the group continued on their way, only having four more bitbeasts to retrieve.  
--------  
okay!  
Don't forget to review!!!

I'm drawing pictures of Dizzi.....so look for them in a week or so...if you really care


	8. The Village of the Sea

Hello again!   
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 

Sorry....but I tried to update everything as soon as I could, and I finally had some time!

I have posted a picture of Dizzi from last chapter on my DeviantArt account, so if you're curious, go over there and check it out!

On with the story!   
--------------------

          "Finally!" Tyson exclaimed as the horizon began to show the roofs of houses.

The team sighed with relief, everyone was exhausted from the long journey, and all looked forward to a nice, long rest.

"The Village of the Sea...." Dizzi read the plague under a stone statue at the entrance of the town. "No really?" She asked sarcastically, looking up toward the ocean at the other end of the town.

"It's just like the statue of Drigger and Dranzer in the other villages!" Rei exclaimed.

"Except this one is Draciel!" Max said, touching the cold stone carved in the image of a giant turtle.

Hilary looked back at Rei and Kai, who were both looking in opposite directions around them.

"Hey guys....is something wrong?"

Everyone else's attention was drawn to the two eldest teens. They all knew that Rei's and Kai's senses were much more advanced than normal people's.

"You sense it too Kai?" The blue haired teen nodded.

"Something definitely isn't right here...."

"What?" Tyson asked.

"No one's here...." Rei replied.

"Come on. Let's find Draciel and leave." Kai said, walking further into the town.

"Hey guys..." Kenny started, drawing everyone's attention.

"The sun will be setting soon, don't you think we should find some where safe to stay?"

"Yeah. We could all use the rest. " Max added.

"Alright, but we'll need to collect some supplies before the night falls. We haven't eaten in a while."

"Don't remind me...." Tyson moaned, holding his empty stomach.

"We should split up into groups." Rei started. "Max and Tyson, why don't you go find shelter. Kai and Hilary can go for supplies, and Chief and I will find food."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hilary asked, looking up at Kai.

"The village is small enough....if anyone runs into trouble, any of us could be there in minutes. Just stay low, and don't make yourself noticeable." The blue haired captain said.

"Alright!"

"We'll meet back around here when the sun sets. Don't make me come looking for you."

With that, the groups split up in search of their assigned items.

          "Don't you find this a little freaky? We haven't seen any life in this place!" Hilary whispered over Kai's shoulder as he peered around a corner of a straw house.

"I know....I think the people fled from here....they were probably scared off by those...'Shadow Clan' freaks." Kai replied. "Come on....let's go."

The two walked out onto the dirty street and entered a large building. Inside was a long counter, and behind it were many rows of shelves, each full of different supplies.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hilary called out.

Kai went over to a table and dragged his finger along the top.

"Hello?" The brunette called out again.

"It's no use Hilary.....no one's been here for a while...." Kai said, staring at the layer of dust on his finger.

Suddenly, there was a creak from the back of the store, causing the two teens to jump in surprise.

Kai moved in front of Hilary, ready to fight. "Who's there!?" He demanded, his crimson eyes scanning every part of the room.

"Now!" An unknown voice called out.

"What the?!" Kai growled, two hands grabbing his ankles, holding his in place. "Hilary! Run!"

He looked over his head to see that his friend was held tightly in the arms of a tall man, not older than 40 and tanned from the sun.

"Kai!" Hilary cried out.

The teen turned around just in time to see two other men tackle him to the ground.

After a brief struggle, the men managed to pin the lively teen on his chest, one of the men's knees holding Kai's chin to the ground.

"Release me!" The blue haired teen growled dangerously.

"Good job! Make sure he stays down!" Another man bellowed from the back.

Kai struggled under the older men, but their combined strength overwhelmed his exhausted body.

After a few moments, another man walked into view. He had shoulder length blond hair and his skin was darkly tanned.

Hilary gasped in fear. This man looked like he belonged to the Shadow Clan.

The man walked over closer to Kai and bent down, staring Kai straight in his fiery eyes.

"This is the one we were told about. He has the fire from the BioVolt clan!"

"He must be destroyed!" A different man chimed in.

Kai's eyes widened as he gasped in complete surprise. How did this man know of his past?

"Who are you!?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"We are the survivors of this village. We were told of your arrival, and have prepared to stop you from destroying us!"

"Destroying you?! We're here to help you!" Hilary shouted.

"Silence child!" The man boomed. "You will not leave here alive!"

"Where are your comrades!? Tell us now!" A man on top of Kai commanded to know.

Kai refused to answer, so Hilary thought of an excuse.

"We came here alone! There are no others!"

"Do not lie to me!" The man backhanded her across the face.

Rage burned through Kai's blood as Hilary cried out in short pain. With an ominous growl, the teen threw his captors off him and grabbed the taller man by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" His voice was deep and dark, and his crimson eyes darkened in rage.

The man stared at the teen, fear in his eyes.

"Kai! Don't do it!" Hilary called out.

The blue haired teen glanced over to the brunette, giving the man a slight chance to overpower him.

"Ack!" Kai exclaimed as a strong hand curled around his neck, holding him about a foot in the air.

The teen clawed at the man's arm, trying to hold himself up against gravity.

"You're still just a boy! And here I thought that you might just kill me!"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open against the inside wall.

"What's going on in here?!" A different voice shouted above the commotion.

A man appeared in the doorway, his hair and beard a deep aqua color. He wore similar clothes to Kai and Hilary, and his eyes were brightly lit with a brilliant purple. On his shoulder sat a beautiful falcon, a leather cord attached to it's talon foot.

He gasped suddenly, noticing the blue haired teen hanging by his throat and the girl dangling in the grip of a villager.

"Jethro! This is the assassin we were warned about!" The man holding Kai announced.

"Release them!"

"But...."

"Do it! We have terribly mistaken!"

The man growled, but dropped Kai, who fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air.

"Kai!" Hilary rushed to his side, rubbing his back gently.

"I am terribly sorry children! I have received notice of your journey too late."

"You...look...familiar....." Kai breathed, staring up at the man.

Hilary looked up at the man. "You look like Darian!" She gasped.

The man nodded. "You have met my family. I hope they are well."

"They are." Kai replied, getting to his feet.

He rolled his neck and arched his shoulders, creating a loud pop from his bones.

"I have been separated from my family for many years.....all of us have." The man started. "My name is Jethro...I hope my friends didn't hurt you."

"We're fine." Kai replied quickly. "I see the Shadow Clan has it's grip on you as well."

The men nodded.

"I just received a notice from my wife." Jethro motioned to the falcon still on his shoulder. "We will help you with anything you might need."

"Do we put too much trust in these children? This one is of BioVolt! He isn't to be trusted!"

"I am NOT with BioVolt! I'd sooner kill myself!" Kai's eyes glared at the tan man.

"Please forgive Nikolas here....the Shadow Clan has taken us all away from our families to hunt down the sacred spirits. Lord Aegis came to us and spoke of a boy with fire eyes, saying he was from the BioVolt clan, and would kill us all!"

Hilary looked over to Kai, who still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Who's this....Aegis guy?" The girl asked.

Kai growled and barred his teeth. He had a feeling he knew who he was....and didn't like it.

"Kai?"

"Did you come alone? We thought there might be more." Jethro asked.

"We're separated at the moment...." Kai answered, forcing himself to relax a bit.

"Very well. You must have come for supplies. Let us help you." The aqua haired man led the two teens to the back of the store.   
--------------------   
Don't forget to review!!!!


	9. Draciel Appears

Hey everybody!  
Sorry for such a long wait! 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!

Oh and don't worry....you will all find out who Aegis is....I would say soon but I don't really know

lol

So yeah.....here's the next chapter!

Enjoy if you can!

---------------------------

The two teens, exhausted as they were, followed Jethro through the straw and wooden house.

They passed many different rooms, most filled with people staring frightfully at the strangers.

"Is the whole village here?" Hilary asked, noticing the multitudes of people.

"Yes. What's left of us at least." Jethro replied sadly.

After a few more steps, they came to a medium sized room, it's walls lined with selves and assorted items.

"Take whatever you please....we have plenty to get by with."

"Thank you sir." Kai bowed before the man, Hilary following after.

The aqua haired man turned and left the room.

"I feel guilty....you know?" Hilary started.

"Yeah....we won't take much." Kai replied, beginning to gather supplies.

The two collected some medical supplies, three oversized blankets and a jug of water. They walked out of the room and met up with Jethro once again.

"That's all you're taking?" He seemed surprised.

Kai nodded. "Your people are far worse off that we are. We can gather supplies on the way as well."

Jethro closed his purple eyes and sighed. "As you wish. Good luck on your journey. We will all pray for your success. If you need any help whatsoever, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Hilary and Kai bowed, and took their leave in search of their friends.

"Do you think they'll be able to succeed?" A woman asked, walking up behind Jethro.

"I believe they can save us all."

---

"It's about time! We were getting worried!" Rei exclaimed, seeing his captain and Hilary walk over toward them.

"We shouldn't leave you too alone! Too much distraction, eh Kai?" Tyson started.

Hilary stopped in front of the navy haired teen, her eyes closed and a scowl on her face. With a sudden growl, she landed her fist on top of his head, a large lump forming underneath it.

Tyson fell over on the ground, wailing in pain.

As the brunette began yelling at the pained teen, Rei turned to Kai, and relieved him of some of his burden.

"This is all you found?"

"This is all we really need. We'll find our own food." Kai stated. "By the way....wasn't that your job?"

Rei nodded, a catlike grin on his face. "We went fishing!"

"And Tyson and I found this great cave on the coast!" Max exclaimed.

"We already put the fish in there." Kenny said.

"Alright then......it's getting dark so lets go."

Kai grabbed Hilary's shoulder and pulled her off of Tyson, giving Dragoon's master a chance to get to his feet.

---

Hours later:

The six teens had eaten a plentiful dinner of fish, and had all fallen asleep.

The campfire Rei had built had burnt out long ago, and a small trail of smoke winded upward to the roof of the cave.

Kai stood at the exit, looking outside. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed tightly over his chest to keep warm.

His hair tossed in the gently breeze as he listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean.

"This world's in chaos.....what's happening....and why are we involved?" He asked himself, closing his eyes slightly.

He reached into his pocket, taking a familiar blue object out.

"Dranzer..." He whispered, noticing his beyblade had lost the warmth it once had...the warmth that used to comfort him whenever he needed it.

"Kai?" A soft voice asked behind him.

The blue haired teen looked over his shoulder to see Hilary, walking up to him with a thick blanket around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He replied quickly, looking back out at the ocean.

The brunette rubbed her eyes sleepily and stood next to her captain.

The sun was beginning to rise over the sea, illuminating the salty waters with brilliant colors.

With a slight yawn, she looked up at Kai, noticing that he hadn't slept at all yet.

"Kai...you're going to wear yourself out at this rate...." She started, but fell silent as his crimson eyes glared at her.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a racket outside the cave.

The two immediately peered around the edge of the cave's mouth and gazed down the beach.

Hilary heard Kai curse softly as he recognized the source of the noise.

Two men stood close to the water's edge.

"Is everything secure?"

"Yes sir. There is no sign of anyone."

"Good." The first man chuckled. "Post watchers at the edges of the village and throughout the forest. Make sure those kids don't interfere."

One of the men ran off at his command.

"That voice...."

"It's Marik...."

The remaining figure turned and bent down on his knee, examining a square like object in the sand.

"Stand clear! We're going to draw it out of the ocean!"

Kai's eyes went wide, knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh no...." Hilary gasped.

There was a sleepy moan from inside the cave.

"What's going on you guys?" It was Rei.

The Chinese teen stood up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Quiet Rei!" Kai snapped. "Wake the others. There's trouble."

"Huh?" The raven haired teen blinked a few times before realizing Kai was serious.

He nodded and turned to awake the rest of the team.

"What are you thinking Rei!? The sun hasn't even come up yet!" Tyson wailed once he finally awoke.

"SHHHH!" Rei covered the navy haired teen's mouth quickly. "We have to be quiet." He whispered, looking back over at Kai.

Tyson nodded and Rei removed his hand.

Dragoon's master looked over at his blue haired captain, still peering out of the cave.

"What's going on?" He whispered, crawling over next to Hilary.

Max, Rei and Kenny finally joined them, and all stared out onto the beach in curiosity.

The man fiddled with the box one last time, and stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Any minute now..."

"What are they doing?" Max asked, looking at his friends.

Suddenly, something yelped behind them.

"Dizzi?! What's wrong?" Kenny exclaimed, seeing the white fox trembling in pain.

"That.....sound!" She wailed, clenching her eyes shut and curling into a ball.

There was a loud roar outside, it's volume shaking the cave's walls.

Everyone had to cover their ears as the sound was echoed through the small cave.

"What the heck was that?!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kenny picked up his pained bitbeast and looked outside. "It appears they're trying to call something out of hiding!"

Suddenly, something far out in the ocean surfaced, and fell back down under the water.

"There she is!" A man called.

"Increase the power!" Marik yelled.

There was another loud cry of pain.

"Make it stop!" Dizzi cried, twisting her body in her master's grip.

"What the....?" Rei took a step back as the cave's floor began to flood with water.

"The tide is rising....but...how?" Kai asked himself.

The answer was out at sea, not too far away from the shore.

A large wave of water began to form, and grow in size as it approached.

Suddenly, with another loud roar, the waves parted, revealing a giant purple and grey beast, resembling a turtle.

"It's Draciel!"

Max gasped, rushing out of the cave.

"Wait!" Tyson grabbed the blonde American by his shoulder.

"Let me go! They're going to hurt her!"

"Do it now!" Marik yelled, laughing maniacally.

Max growled, swinging his arm around and knocking his friend's grip off him.

"No Max!" Kai yelled after the blonde, but he wouldn't stop running.

"Draciel! No!!!!"

-----------------

Okay....I'm stopping here.

Please review!!!


	10. Struggle on the Beach

_Hiya!_

_Been awhile since I last looked at this fic. Turns out that I had half of it finished...I just needed to work on the beginning slightly to make it flow._

_Hopefully things don't happen too fast...but I'm sleep deprived right now, so I can't say I care too much right now..._

_Thank you for all the GREAT reviews!_

_Oh...just a warning to all you Max fans. There is some Max torture in here. Don't get me wrong though. I like Max! In fact, the only character I don't like is Kenny...I'm sure there are a couple of others...but mainly Kenny...and he would be dead. Sorry Kenny fans._

_Now that doesn't mean Kenny's gonna die in this fic...nope. No deaths in this one. Sorry all you character death fans..._

_Okay...I'm rambling on pointlessly._

_Here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy if possible!_

**Chapter 10 - Struggle on the Beach**

"No Max!" Kai yelled after the blonde, but he wouldn't stop running.

"Draciel! No!"Everyone's attention was now on the blonde teen rushing toward them.

"It's the BladeBreakers! They're here!" Marik growled, glaring at the man who said otherwise.

Max brought out his empty beyblade and sent it flying off it's launcher, aimed straight at the strange box that was causing the bitbeasts so much pain.

The forest green blade sliced through the metal like tissue, and bounced off into the air.

This sudden action caught the Shadow Clan off guard.

Marik growled, his green eyes narrowing at the sight of the American BladeBreaker.

"Leave Draciel alone!" He commanded bravely, catching his beyblade as it returned to him.

"Damn it..." Kai swore lightly, rushing out after his teammate.

"Wait up Kai!" Rei called out, following the older teen. "You guys stay in here."

"Yeah...like that'll happen..." Tyson scowled, heading out slowly, with the rest of the team following.

The evil brunette turned to face the team, a sadistic smirk crossing his face.

"So this is where you all have been hiding! You're little adventures have started to annoy me, and I intend to end them one and for all!" He raised his arm in the air, signaling his backup to take action.

Kai cursed as he skidded to a stop just behind Max, seeing a group of at least 10 men closing in on them.

"You okay Max?" Rei asked, catching up to them.

"I'm fine, but we can't let them have Draciel!"

"I agree...but we're going to have to do something about these guys first!" Kai said, glaring at the approaching enemies.

"I say we take them all!" A catlike grin appeared on Rei's face.

Max shot him a look telling him that he was insane, but Kai gave a small smirk.

"What about it Kai? Let's get 'em!" The Chinese youth smiled at his captain, who nodded his head with a pleasant smirk growing on his lips.

"Lets go!"

Suddenly, the two teens lunged out in sync and jumped into the air.

With a loud cry, they extended their feet, which came in direct contact with their opponents' faces.

With two men out of the way, the teens darted in opposite direction, taking on whoever got in their way.

Rei suddenly fell back on his knee as his opponent landed a fierce uppercut to his stomach.

With a battle cry, the enemy raised his gun above his head, threatening to bring it down against the raven haired teen's head.

He growled, realizing that he couldn't escape the blow, and closed his eyes as the weapon began to descend.

Suddenly, the enemy was sent flying from a round house kick to the side.

Rei's golden orbs opened at the sound of a loud thud, and suddenly realized his attack never came.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times before seeing Kai, offering a helping hand out to him.

"Do I have to watch your back now?" He smirked as Rei pulled himself up.

Suddenly, he gasped, and swung around Kai and landed a strong kick in the last remaining opponent's face, instantly knocking him out.

Kai stared at the fallen man, somewhat surprised. He was sure he had finished him earlier.

"Looks like it's the other way around." Rei smiled brightly.

"AHHHH!" A shrill cry of pain rang out from the coast line, alerting the two elder teens instantly.

Only then did they realize how far the fighting had brought them in land.

From admits the trees, Rei and Kai saw the rest of their team shouting and trying to get to the man who stood closest to the water, holding someone in a tight grip.

"Max!" Hilary shouted.

"Let him go!" Tyson's voice commanded.

Kai and Rei turned on their heels and ran toward their friends, realizing the danger they were now in.

Marik had gotten a handful of blonde hair, lifting its owner a few feet off the sandy ground.

The American squirmed in pain, trying to pry his captor's fingers out of his hair.

"Do what you want to me...but leave Draciel alone!"

Suddenly, a blur of white shot out, and Marik cried out in short pain.

"Dizzi!" Kenny exclaimed with a gasp. The white three tailed fox had sunk her fangs into Marik's arm, trying to force him to release Max.

"Persistant beast!" Marik growled.

With his free hand, he grabbed the fox by the scruff of her neck and ripped her off his arm.

"No!" Kenny cried.

"I have no use for such a weak creature..." With that, he hurled the bitbeast over towards Kai and Rei, who were now extremely close.

"Whoa!" Rei gasped, digging his heels into the sand to slow down. In the blink of an eye, Dizzi contacted with Rei, who despite being ready for the impact, fell down with the sheer kinetic energy onto his back.

The fox bitbeast moaned and shook her head.

Rei raised himself up on an elbow and held his head. "You alright Dizzi?"

"Whoa! I'm never doing that again!"

"Dizzi!" Kenny called, running over and embracing his beloved bitbeast in a tight hug.

"Let him go Marik!" Kai growled.

The man narrowed his green eyes at the teen with a faint smirk on his face.

"So...you have defeated my men...excellent." He chuckled slightly.

Kai bent his knees slightly, ready to force the evil man to release his teammate, but was stopped as the cold ocean rose over his feet to his mid shins.

Marik noticed this as well, and turned his attention to the sea.

A loud, shrill cry echoed from beneath the blue waves and soon a dark figure emerged.

"Dra...Draciel!" Max gasped, not believing his eyes.

The waves grew higher, forcing Rei, Hilary, Kai, Tyson and Kenny to retreat slightly.

Marik, however, stayed in place with no fear, and unfortunately no sigh of dropping the blonde boy he held.

The waves lapped up against the brunette man and his captive, and swirled around him.

"Oh no! Someone do something!" Hilary gasped.

_Okay...I'm REALLY tired now._

_It's been a while since I wrote a fight scene like that...hopefully it was somewhat decent._

_Sorry if all that happened too fast...but this story is no where near being done yet._

_Please review!_


End file.
